The present disclosure relates generally to the field of content management, and more particularly to preventing partial change set deployments in content management systems.
A content management (hereinafter “CM”) system is software that allows publishing, editing, and modifying content, such as web pages, electronic documents, and electronic media, as well as maintenance from a central interface. A CM system can separate content development, authoring, staging, and production environments. With this separation comes the requirement to support transmitting data between these environments. Syndication is a method by which data is replicated from one content library to another, which may reside on another server. Syndicating changes between remote systems introduce many complex data management issues. Syndicating published changes between systems is a complicated task as all system events are being sent to downstream environments where these changes will be re-played.
Typically, changes on the subscriber are applied immediately and errors are tracked and reported back on the syndicator. When errors occur during transport, deployment, or integration phases of the syndication cycle these errors can break portions of the production website, which may remain broken until content items are retried and re-syndicated. Additionally, it may be difficult to rollback the entire syndication cycle as changes are committed upon receipt.